


📱

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epistolary, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: an epistolary fic from an outsider's perceptive
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 78
Kudos: 181





	📱

**Author's Note:**

> This is all schittposting's fault cause she bullied me into writing is. It is also purely self indulgent and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Thank you so much kindofspecificstore for beta'ing! 
> 
> And thanks to everybody in the barn for the support!

work bestie ✨  
  
Omg did you see the customer I had today?   
  
NO! Give me the deets?  
  
Super cute, although a little corporate  
  
He was framing a business license   
  
We didn’t talk much but he seemed super nervous  
  
Maybe he likes you?  
  
You think? Idk maybe he’ll come back again  
  


work bestie ✨  
  
Remember the hottie with the business license?  
  
Yes! Did he come back? Did you get his number?  
  
Yes but only because I had to get his information for his order  
  
Ohh so he'll be back again?  
  
Yep! He's framing a receipt from that little shop that just opened in Schitt's Creek. We should go check it out sometime!  
  
Maybe you'll see him there?  
  


work bestie ✨  
  
So I don’t think the hot customer is into me  
  
What? Why?  
  
Well he was asking about my bi pride pin when he picked up his order   
  
That doesn’t mean anything   
  
He asked if they sold ones for gay pride  
  
Oh  
  
Yeah  
  
Maybe it's for a friend?  
  
Maybe  
  


Patrick  
  
Here’s the link to the artist’s website that sells the pins. They are a local artist too!  
  
Thanks! I’ll check it out! I’ll ask my partner about possibly selling them at the store.  
  
No problem!  
  


Work Bestie ✨  
  
Hey you wanna go check out Rose Apothecary tonight?  
  
Patrick invited me to an Open Mic Night  
  
Patrick? You’re on a first name basis now? 😏  
  
🙄 We’ve been texting after I sent him the link for those pins  
  
Don’t make it weird  
  


Work Bestie ✨  
  
Omg I can’t get over how cute that was!  
  
Right?! Who knew he could sing?   
  
Well considering I don’t know him..  
  
🙄  
  
I guess I have to stop trying to get you two together now because he’s def gay  
  
He picked a good one too! David is HOT!  
  
He IS!  
  
We’ll have to make frequent trips to Schitt's Creek now because I’m gonna need more of this wine   
  
And the eye-candy isn’t bad either 😉  
  
Fine with me!  
  


Work Bestie ✨  
  
Patrick was in getting the poster for the Open Mic Night framed. He said to tell you hi!  
  
That's nice of him!  
  
Yeah he’s giving it to David for like some type of anniversary   
  
How cute!  
  


Work Bestie ✨  
  
Did you hear about the singles thing going on in Schitt’s Creek? Wanna check it out?  
  
Oohh yes! We could also drop by Rose Apothecary again!   
  
Yes please! I’ll need some more wine if I can’t find a ‘hot single in my area’  
  


Patrick  
  
Thanks for stopping by the store today!  
  
No problem! We had to stop by since we were in town for Singles Week!  
  
Did you hear about that vet’s speech? So cute!  
  
Yeah that’s actually David’s sister and her boyfriend   
  
Small world!  
  


Work Bestie ✨  
  
Patrick was in again to get some things framed for a new apartment which reminded me that I need some more body milk  
  
Trip to Schitt’s Creek soon?  
  
Yes please!   
  
I wonder if they’re moving in together??  
  
Right? How cute would that be?  
  


Patrick  
  
I’m throwing a housewarming party this weekend if you want to come!  
  
That sounds great!   
  
Do you mind if I bring a friend?  
  
The more the merrier!  
  


Work Bestie ✨  
  
Can you believe they were in MATCHING PAJAMAS?  
  
Yes, yes I can!  
  
Bummed the bottle didn’t land on David during your turn?  
  
Only a little. Patrick and him are very cute together!  
  


Maybe: David Rose  
  
This is David Rose, Patrick’s boyfriend. I’m throwing Patrick a surprise party and wanted to invite you!  
  
Oh I’d love to come!  
  
I'll send you the details.  
  


Work Bestie ✨  
  
Patrick FINALLY brought David to get something framed with him and you’ll never guess what happened!  
  
OMG what?  
  
They got engaged!   
  
It was the sweetest story!   
  
Also he got David 4 rings!   
  
Omg that's adorable!   
  
Think you’ll be invited to the wedding?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com)


End file.
